hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Melinda Mickens
| Last= | Appearances= 9 episodes (see below) | Status= | Death=2009 | DeathEp= | Born = Unknown (Age 50) | Place=Arkansas | Profession=Participated in illegal dog fighting rings | Species= Shapeshifter | Powers=* All human abilities * Shapeshifts into animal form | Family=*Joe Lee Mickens - Husband (deceased) *Sam Merlotte - Son *Tommy Mickens - Son (deceased) *Nicole Wright - Daughter-in-law *Victoria Merlotte - Granddaughter *Unnamed Grandson - Grandson | Actor=J. Smith-Cameron | Gender = | cause of death = Broken Neck | killed by = Tommy Mickens | Hair = Blonde }} Melinda Mickens is a shapeshifter on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American guest starring actress J. Smith-Cameron, Melinda makes her debut on the episode in the series' third season. The mother of Tommy Mickens and Sam Merlotte, she was only 16 when she gave up Sam for adoption by the Merlottes. Playing a recurring role through the series' third and fourth seasons, Melinda was last seen in the Season 4 episode . __TOC__ Personality Early Life Melinda was sixteen when she had Sam, and because Sam's father, Joe Lee Mickens, was in prison, Melinda thought Sam would have a better life with another family. As a shapeshifter, Melinda took part in dog fights, and when she became pregnant with Tommy, Joe Lee convinced her to keep the child in the hope that he would turn out to be a shapeshifter like her. Biography |-|Season 3= Melinda's first appearance is when Sam Merlotte is brought at gun point in her house by Tommy. After a short discussion, she realizes who Sam is and explains the reason she gave him up, hoping that he would have a better life. Melinda feels bad and apologizes to Sam when she finds out that the Merlottes left him when he was fifteen. After Sam returns to Bon Temps, she and the rest of the Mickens visit him at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Having been thrown out of their home, she and Joe Lee camp in the Merlotte's parking lot, until Sam offers them a place to stay. She visits Tommy when he refuses to return with Joe Lee, and admits that although Sam is blood, he is not family, and convinces Tommy to continue to participate in dog fights. She is saddened when both her sons leave her following the incident at the dog fighting ring. She visits Sam and Tommy to retrieve her belongings and tells them she understand with want to leave her and that she continues to love them. She also asks Sam for money, after which he makes her leave. |-|Season 4= When Tommy returned to visit Melinda, she lied to him claiming she left Joe Lee, but in reality she had not. Joe Lee attacked Tommy by choking him with a chain in an attempt to capture him and force him to participate in dog fighting once again. Tommy feigned passing out then used the chain on Joe Lee. Melinda tried to stop him, but Tommy killed him with multiple blows to the head with a pipe. He then inadvertently hit Melinda with the pipe as well, snapping her neck and killing her instantly. Powers and Abilities Melinda is a shapeshifter, able to change into many animals. She can not shift into a different human form, the reason given is that humans are too complex. A dog was her go-to shift, which means it was the easiest animal for her to become. Years of participating in dog fights have taken their toll on Melinda and her ability to shift may have been affected. Gallery Images MickensAddress.jpg|The Micken's Address Appearances Season 3 *"Beautifully Broken" *"It Hurts Me Too" *"9 Crimes" *"Trouble" *"I Got a Right to Sing the Blues" *"Hitting the Ground" *"Night on the Sun" Season 4 *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters